Fear No More
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Asura is not dead. He's still alive and he's growing stronger byt eh day, thanks to a strange woman who visits him in his own personal hell. Kitty fears everything and everyone. Will their bond break through the barriers of their souls? AsuraXOC


Kitty loved the sun. She loved the light most of all and the different shades of its rays. The way it made the air seem pink on days where the birds were lazily flying around and the crickets to tired to chirp. She loved the light that filtered down from the fog and made everything look like a dream. But most of all she loved the safety in it.

Kitty feared the dark more than anything. She didn't like how you never knew what was out there, or who was watching you. Kitty suffered from mild paranoia, never leaving her house after sunset and never leaving a corner unlit at night (as there was a small night-light placed in every single corner of the house). She'd been her most terrified last week, when the Kishin Asura had risen and was spreading madness throughout the world. Kitty barely left her home, terrified that she would run into some madman on her way back. Kitty told herself everyday her fears were foolish, that there was nothing to be afraid of, and she believed in that, but her mind constantly played its tricks on her, making it hard for her to pull her fears aside and live her life.

During the day, Kitty worked at an Animal Rescue center, caring for the animals in any way she could and even finding some of them good homes. She felt safe there because of the pit-bulls. People rarely adopted this dogs and Kitty showed them enough kindness that they had adopted her as one of them. She would let them out during closed ours and they would stick close to her, and during one day, when a drug addict had broken into the building, the pits snarled and barked, and would not stop until Kitty got the point that something was wrong and she promptly called the authorities. Kitty loved them for that.

Kitty, born Kathlene Hanson, stood in her kitchen slicing fresh herbs for her tuna salad as she did every Friday night. Kitty wasn't a party person and lacked enough friends to throw one herself, so her Fridays were spent alone at home making some sort of salad. She'd earned her nickname for being scared of everything as a child, it grew from Scaredy Cat in kindergarten, to Pitiful Kitty in Middle School and soon, when people forgot her own name, she was just known as Kitty. She didn't mind it, she liked the name, and she felt it suited her better.

Kitty was a petite, thin girl with a body she never had to work on as she had a high metabolism. She had long, light blonde hair that she kept down with only a blue headband to hold it back. Her eyes were a silvery grey, which some said changed colors depending on the light that hit them. Kitty never cared for her appearance, dressing in only what made her comfortable and only putting on a quick swipe of white eye-shadow and some mascara. She never saw herself as one to be admired for her beauty, only as one to be liked for her kind heart.

All he saw was darkness.

Any source of light had been snuffed out long ago, or was it only a short time ago?

Time was strange now.

He had no idea how long he'd been in this state.

It could have been 539 years or it could have been ten seconds. There was nothing to tell him which one. Not even the beating of his heart could be heard.

He guessed her must me dead. But how could he feel the strange flow of the air around him?

Asura shook his head slowly, letting out a breathy sigh as he once again search for light, or at least to feel something, anything besides this strange pull he felt.

It was like being deep in the ocean as the underwater currents caused your body to drift leisurely along.

All he had we his thoughts and his memories. He remembered that damned girl. The one who beat him. She was small, pathetic and weak, but had somehow managed to beat him.

Him.

HIM.

The Demon God of Insanity.

Asura couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it.

He would kill her.

And if had been fifty years since then, he'd kill her children, anyone associated with her he would kill. That weapon of hers, those little annoying friends of hers. They'll all be dead.

Asura allowed the hate to fill him, replacing his fear of the unknown. He needed to get back to the living world. He had to.

He _had_ to.

Kitty went through her motions that night, turning on the nightlights in all the corners, closing all the doors that she didn't need open anymore and climbing into bed. With the doors closed she felt safe, with the soft glow in the corners she felt reassured. She liked this time of day, just before sleep came, she would lay there and think of nothing, waiting for sleep to take her.

A light?

Asura turned his head and looked further into the darkness.

There, in the distance was a faint glowing orb.

Whether it was fifty miles or six feet Asura did not know, all he knew was that he wanted it. He wanted to get out of this darkness before he was driven even more insane (is that even possible).

Asura stretched a hand out, reached for it and feeling himself get closer and closer. As he neared, he saw it was a floating soul.

This only excited the Kishin as he suddenly realized he was starving. Grabbing the soul he smiled wickedly, perhaps this will give him enough strength to get out of this hell.

He eyed it appreciatively, admiring how it was not blue, red or purple, but pure white. He had never seen a soul like this in his whole life. He almost didn't want didn't want to eat it it was so beautiful. The surface was reflecting, showing him his own reflection.

How long had it been since he'd seen his own face? Too long.

Asura raised the soul to his lips, feeling the cool surface for a moment before opening his mouth. When he went to sink his teeth in, the soul vanished.

Of course.

It was too good to be true.

Asura sighed and stared at his hand that once held the soul. He now wished he just had held it, allowing the warm light to bathe him in its pure energy.

Before him, the soul appeared again, glowing brighter than it had before. Asura stared at it in wonder and disbelief as it slowly took the form of a young woman.

Her hair flowed around her, sending more dazzling light into the darkness.

"What is this?" Asura asked allowed, his throat dry from un-use.

The woman only smiled at him and offered a hand to him. Asura stared at it for a moment, contemplating what he should do before taking her hand in his. It was warm and reassuring, almost enough to make Asura sick.

"You may take some." Her sweet voice said, pulling her hand away from his. Asura looked down to see a small, glowing orb in his hand the size of a gum-ball. "You'll need it."

"Who are you?" Asura demanded.

"The one shall fear no more." She stated simply, before fading away as quickly as she formed.

Asura was left with nothing but the small fragment of soul in his hand.


End file.
